


Love so Timeless

by Lyndsayluhu



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Garcia Flynn Deserves Better, Garcia Flynn Lives, Hurt Garcia Flynn, Hurt Lucy Preston, Love, Love at First Sight, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsayluhu/pseuds/Lyndsayluhu
Summary: Small, very short ficlets that are just random thoughts or conversations that pop into my head that I have no idea how to build a story around, but find intriguing enough to write down.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

She could always tell when he snuck in. The air around her would change, the hairs on the back of her neck would stand up, while goosebumps littered her arms. 

"You shouldn't be here" she stated. Not even looking up from the book she was reading. 

"I needed to see them" he said, sounding somewhat defeated. 

"He's going to be home any minute. We can't risk it" 

"You can't keep me from them. One day you're going to have to tell him. And one day we will be the family we were meant to be, you didn't bring me back just to be on the outside looking in" he sighed. 

"I know" she whispered

She got up off the couch and walked towards where he was leaning on the island by the fridge. She cupped his jaw with her hand and he melted into her touch. 

"I promise. It won't be much longer" then she placed a small kiss to his lips. 

She tried to turn away, but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. His lips crashing down to hers. Her arms circled his neck and they kissed like it could be their last. Just like every time he showed up.


	2. She lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small conversation set in episode 1

Once the lecture was over Lucy approached the man who was not a student in her class. But one that she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" She asked with a cocked head

"Garcia. I'm starting a new chapter in life, and thought I would sit in on one of your lectures Dr. Preston. I hope I wasn't a distraction. I found your lecture to be quite intriguing"

She eyed him cautiously "No, not a distraction. Just curious, was all" 

"Thank you Dr. Preston. Today has been quite the eye opener for me. Maybe I will see you around?"

"I highly doubt that, unless you sign up for my class next semester. Have a good day Garcia" 

Ten hours later Lucy was brought in by Agent Christopher and shown the video of the now known Garcia Flynn, the same man who was at her lecture just this afternoon, and asked if she knew him, she lied. Said she hasn't seen him before in her life. She had no idea why she lied. But something deep down told her she needed to. 


	3. How could you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny little argument

"Can we talk about this for a minute?" 

"Lucy, there's really nothing to talk about" Garcia said with a huff

"Like hell there's not! What you did was so rude" 

"How? How was that rude? Lucy, honey" 

Lucy was so mad when she came home and saw what Garcia was doing. She had been looking forward to this all day. 

"How is it rude?! You ate my chocolate! I've been waiting all day for them! You know I need a few everyday" 

"Honey, I'll just go get you another box from the top shelf. It's not a big deal" he chuckled as he got up to walk to the cupboard where her icy squares were stashed. 

Garcia was treading on some thin ice.

"I'm all out!!!! There aren't anymore here! You ate the last ones! How could you?" 

"I'm sorry my love. I'll go to the store for more. I'll get you double, is that what you want?" 

"Garcia. What I want, is for you to not eat my damn chocolate" she said with a huff. She turned away from him. "But if you're going to get more, I'll take 3 please. You owe me and the baby that much" 


	4. Tall, dark and handsome

Lucy sat at the table in the restaurant waiting for Noah to show up. She was told he was tall, dark and handsome. And that she should wear a red dress so he knew who she was. You would think in this day and age that people would just text you pictures of your blind dates to give you a heads up about who you should be expecting, but noooo, everyone still liked the mystery of it. Not Lucy, she hated it.

So Lucy sat at the table, starting on her third glass of wine. He was late. Very, late. She wasn't even that mad. She didn't even want to go on this blind date anyways. But the small tug in her heart about how she was never good enough for anyone came creeping back up. And then a tall, dark and VERY handsome man was walking toward her. 

She stayed put, not trying to seem too eager, there were a lot of those types of men around. This one wasn't necessarily meant for her. He walked over to her and he smiled. She immediately got lost in the smile. 

He had started talking but she was completely mesmerized by him. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked. Feeling extremely shy for not listening to what this man was saying.

"Are you Lorena?" He asked her again, with what looked like hope in his eyes.

No, of course he wasn't here for her. Her heart broke. She was stood up. No text no call from their mutual friend to say he wasn't going to make it. 

"No, sorry" she tried to be easy going about it. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was told to meet her here and she would be wearing a red dress. So I saw you and assumed it was you. Pardon my intrusion" he said shyly. 

"It's not me. But, there is a lovely lady in a red dress about 4 tables to the right of me. Maybe that's her" Lucy stated. She had watched as the woman had come in, she was beautiful and confident and hadn't been waiting long. At least her date was on time, she thought. 

He looked over to where Lucy was looking and a small smile broke out on his face. Not as big as the one he had given her when he had walked up to her, but still a happy smile. 

"Again, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll just, uh, be on my way then" 

"It's quite alright. I hope you two have a lovely evening. She's very beautiful" she had no idea why she even said that. 

He looked at her with a tilt of his head. And back to whom they assumed was Lorena. "Yes, she is" 

And with that, he turned and walked towards the woman. Lucy sat there and finished her glass of wine and stole glances across the room at the man and woman. They laughed and talked and seemed to be getting along very well. Her heart broke a bit. Why couldn't that have been me, she thought to herself.

A waiter passed by and she asked for the cheque. When he came back and informed her that it was taken care of, she caught the eye of the man. He nodded his head slightly and went back to talking with his date. 

Lucy got up from the table, put her coat on and left the restaurant. The walk home wasn't far so she decided to walk the block a little longer. Thoughts of the man filling her brain. She had never believed in love at first sight. But there was something about him that drew her in. And she was most likely never going to see him ever again. 


	5. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you trust me? That was what he asked her. She nodded, that was all he needed. But 3 nights later she finally verbally told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a multichapter fic that I'm currently working on. Probably around a chapter 4 or 5. So far I have 2 chapters and working on more. Let me know what you think and I'll post the first chapter after. I would like to get a few more chapters written before I start posting, but am open to posting the first chapter if people seem interested.   
> I hope you enjoy

Do you trust me? That was the question he asked. She had thought about it every night since he asked. She had only slightly nodded her head in response. At the time that was all he needed. But now, now she needed to verbally give him an answer. He had been looking at her with so much hope. Hope that he had proven himself to her, hope that she really did trust him. Not just with her life, but her heart. 

4 months after the stranger had showed up and made a home for himself, she had to. 3 years after she had made a home, friends and gained family, he was the one that was going to have to risk everything and save her. She hated being in this situation, Karl and Denise helped her every way they could. But when Karl went dark, and Denise stopped texting as often, she knew something was wrong. 

He was coming for her. Had to be, that was the only reason for all the silence. Couldn't a warning be alright at least? Couldn't she have a small warning? A small bit of information to make her sleep better at night? Knowing the monsters were or weren't after her? Was that too much to ask? 

So when Garcia, known to the entire town of Hope Falls as Asher, showed up 3 nights ago in the middle of the night looking extremely disheveled and rambling about Karl going missing, she knew she needed to get out. Her idyllic life in Hope Falls, her new relationship with Garcia, was all going to shit. And when he sat on her couch that evening holding her in his arms as she cried, he asked if she trusted him. For 3 nights she had thought about that question, over and over and over. 

The first night he stayed over in one of the guest rooms was when he asked her. And when she coughed in the night while reading an older book he busted through her door, gun raised and terrified look on his face, she felt safe. Knowing he was there to watch over her. 

The second night, they heard a loud crash out the back door. He got up and told her to hide in the closet and he would check it out. It turned out to be a racoon that knocked over the garbage can. And that night she felt for the first time in a very long time, protected. 

Tonight, before she went to bed, she checked on him curled up on the couch watching an old BBC series. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in days. Maybe he hadn't. She surely hadn't. She curled up in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. He placed kisses into her hairline and forehead and slightly tightened his hold on her. And that was the first time she truly felt loved. 

She held his face and looked into his eyes, a small kiss to his lips. His hand cupping the back of her head. She pulled back and rested their foreheads together. 

"I trust you Garcia. I trust you completely. With my life. I just needed you to hear that. And whatever happens, that won't ever change. I love you" 

She could see his eyes filling with tears. The years had not been kind to him, she knew he hadn't felt loved in a very long time. All those years undercover, fighting to avenge his wife and daughters death. She just hoped that she could give him what he had given her. Hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> And if anyone is inspired by anything in this, and feels they want to dig deeper and maybe tackle a story themselves, have at it. Just give inspiration credit.


End file.
